<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Love Will Resonate In Eternity by heroiccaptain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001725">Our Love Will Resonate In Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain'>heroiccaptain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kolinahr (Star Trek), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Pre-Canon, T'hy'la</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Kolinahr", Spock said out loud. He had made his mind. Would Kirk ever see him again after he left him? The real Spock, the Spock he loved? Yes. Yes, he would. These are extractions from what happened along their journey.<br/>No matter if they were together or apart, their love would resonate in eternity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Love Will Resonate In Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I watched the movies I can’t stop thinking about how things would have been before the Kolinahr and after The Voyage Home so I wrote this. Of course, it is just my interpretation!</p><p>PS: You'll understand the "explicit" when you read the first part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirk moved slowly, but passionately. His lips reaching for the vulcan right below him. His neck, his jaw, his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spock’s arms were wrapped around Kirk’s back. His hands grasping his white shirt after each rhythmic movement, his eyes closed, his mind a battlefield. With his partner inside him, logic was losing this battle. Drastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, oh god, I'm-", Kirk was panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no god, Jim" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I meant-", his body shook with each thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hum, hum. Jim”, he whispered, enjoying every bit of that sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Spock!”, he fell slowly by his side afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was most-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating?”, Kirk laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delightful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum”, he reached for Spock’s hand, placing a delicate kiss there. “You are delightful, my love" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but the sound of the sheets could be heard for the next minutes. Caressing his lover’s chest, Kirk closed his eyes as he felt Spock touching him in a way he had been used to doing since the mission was over, 8 earthly years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirk’s heartbeat stopped for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spock, I can feel you're worried. Is there something wrong? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not wrong with my nature, Jim, merely unsettling to my human side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spock, I’m here. I’m right here. Talk to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The feelings I have for you, the sensations from our nights. I can’t have them. There’s a path I must follow. I’ve been thinking about it this last week but I waited to tell you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I...wanted us to have a last embrace without you knowing it was the...last</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last? Spock. Is this about what I think it is? The...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Kolinahr”, he said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spock…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim, it is my decision. I have to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-. Why-”, Kirk tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock’s answer was simple. He stared at Kirk, his expression pointing how illogical it was for Kirk to repeat that question since he had answered it when they first started to discuss the issue. Spock had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. It’s no use asking that anymore”, Kirk offered, his mind startled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted a solution where Spock wouldn’t have to leave him. As far as he knew, his path was their path, but beside him there couldn’t be any Kolinahr ahead for Spock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mind is made up. I was afraid this day would come. Our last embrace?”, his eyes were watery, but he didn’t want to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim, I...thought it was the best approach”, sorrow filled his words anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Spock, I know. It was the right thing to do. You know me well”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to accept the Admiral position?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Spock. Not now. We don’t have much time left and you want to-”, he sat on their bed, moving his hands like he did when he was nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I leave in 4 hours, 23 minutes and 10 seconds”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to waste any minute talking about Starfleet, Kolinahr or anything else! Anything else beside you and me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim...lie down with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock realized he had to calm him down, even if he was struggling to be calm himself. Seeing Kirk like that, especially knowing it was a direct consequence of his choice, didn't help. He had to go. And at that moment, he had to be calm and feel Kirk's affection as long as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of tears rolled down Kirk's face inevitably when he had Spock wrapped in his arms and still could kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That wasn’t our last embrace, Spock. I’m going to hold you right here in my arms for the next 4 hours"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold me, Jim", he answered softly, getting ready to join their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My feelings for you are deep, they go beyond any logic, they frighten the Vulcan way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are my T’hy’la and every embrace we share convinces me you will always be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not worry your mind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our feelings will resonate in eternity. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bones”, he video called him one hour after Spock’s departure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy, Jim! Want some corn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bones, Spock is gone” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gone? Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vulcan. The Kolinahr”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koli...oh, that Vulcan process to remove all feelings, all emotions?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That one, Bones” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet he’ll be a pleasant company if I ever see him again...I’m sorry, Jim. I know how much he means to you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we see him again? The real Spock, the Spock I love? He’s gone...He’ll be gone!”, tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn those machines, I can’t even give you a hug and a drink! It’s alright, Jim...it’s alright. If I learned something from you in that mission is that you can never lose hope. He’ll show up...Admiral”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope is all I got. Thank you, Bones. Thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I distracting your reading, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum”, Kirk’s nose was pressed against his cheek, teasing, “how would you do that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Most effectively, I presume" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed", he kissed his jaw. "Indeed" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock wrapped his arm around Kirk, both PADDs being completely ignored by now and they lied face to face, as they were used to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “The last time we were here, we were talking about our last embrace. Remember, Spock?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Jim. At first, I didn't remember anything beyond a notion of profound distress regarding that time of my life. Then, Mother explained what it was about during my reeducation. The Kolinahr. A path I chose leaving my partner behind, you" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you found me"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The skies were calling for me. They had your voice" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two tears rolled down Kirk's cheeks, his hand reached for Spock's wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You once said our feelings would resonate in eternity. Look at us, right here and right now. They have. Even when we are nothing but atoms floating in the air, they will still resonate" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spock held him closer, the tips of their noses touching. "My T'hy'la, this resonance brought me here. It brought me to the place I most wished to be, in your arms, by your side. I see now how the Kolinahr was a part of the way and not the destination. I still have a long path to walk, Jim. I want to be with you until the final destination" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's our path, Spock. And we'll go together. No matter where or how", he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our love, Jim. It's what resonates"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our love. Yes, Spock", he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "It's the most beautiful resonance" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remained lying in bed, both with their eyes closed, totally emerged in the presence of one another, allowing, effortlessly, each of their senses to feel each other's heartbeat, skin, breathing. They were in each other's arms. They would remain that way for hours and hours that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>